


Let's Hatch A Family!

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Egg Laying, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Galra Keith (Voltron), Marriage, but nothing kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: Shiro smiled and he plucked the mug from Keith's grasp, "You go bring the egg outside, I'll bring your coffee," Shiro said."...And my snacks, I want my snacks," Keith muttered, he was still pouting and Shiro could practically hear it."Anything for you," Shiro said nuzzling the flushed neck and smirked when Keith squirmed away and pouted up at him."I'm still mad at you," Keith muttered----------------Years after the final battle, after defeating the evil from the universe, Shiro and Keith build a cute little home on a small lonely, isolated planet.That cute little home soon becomes bigger as they plan to build a family together and the soon to be parents are dealing with a simple but confusing labor.





	Let's Hatch A Family!

**Author's Note:**

> YO! So this was supposed to be for the Sheith Anniversary Week but the tag wasn't there and I was confused. Is it only artworks and tumblr post cause there was no tag :\  
> But this fic was too funny and adorable not to share! :)
> 
> Sorry, I'm horrible at tagging my fics and creating summaries :\

"You know, I've heard of unusual birth's but this tops it," Shiro said eyeing the egg in the incubator.

"You always say that when you see the egg," Keith muttered feeling his cheeks heat up and he hid his face behind the book he was reading, "Lance still makes fun of me for it so can you stop," he muttered.

"I  _never_ make fun of you, Lance is just an asshole," Shiro said from his spot in the hammock that was hanging between two large brown trees, Keith peeked at him from his own hammock and frowned when Shiro grinned over at him.

"Besides, Lance doesn't love you as much as I do, even if it's weird that you lay eggs babe," he said and started laughing when Keith's face reddened and he sputtered for a good excuse, instead he chucked his book towards Shiro who caught it with a charming grin. "I love you babe!" Shiro called when Keith fumbled out of his hammock and stormed inside their vacation home.

It was a nice sanctuary on a tropical planet that they found a long time ago when they were fighting in the War. The team offered to help them build their home but Shiro and Keith agreed that they would build their own home by themselves.

It used to be a small log cabin with a single bed, bathroom large enough for the two of them together, and a decent sized kitchen. But as the years passed, Keith decided it was best to remodel the home to be bigger for their future family and Shiro was instantly on board.

This time they accepted the help of the team and managed to build a typical earth like home in the galaxy, far away from earth.

It was typical contemporary style house, flat roof,  large open windows, huge metal double doors, the handles combined looked like the moon. Surrounding the house was a garden, and where they weren't soil, there was metal flooring that was cool during the summer days and warm during the winter. Inside was just as impressive as it was on the outside, with a large sitting area and beyond that was the kitchen, an entertainment room further down the kitchen. The stairs were black and curled upstairs to five large bedrooms, completely furnished just in case the team decided to visit before they had kids, the roof was Keith's favorite.

A flat roof that Hunk and Pidge installed a convertible see-through canopy that darkened with just a touch of a remote. There was a large four poster bed with sheer white sheets, a grill on the far side and a decent sized kitchen on the other side that was covered with thick black bricks and a white curtain for the door.

Shiro was in love and even though he loved living with his parents, he still wanted a home just for Keith and him to relax and have some solitude.

Speaking of Keith, Shiro frowned when Keith didn't return back outside, Shiro climbed out of his hammock and grabbed the incubator that was basking in the sunlight on the table, it was best for the egg to get maximum sunlight for the best results of an easy hatch. Although Shiro was still cautious about leaving the egg outside all alone, even though he knew for sure that they were the only living creatures on the small planet.

Everyone was cautious of their first ones.

"Hey, are you mad?" Shiro asked placing the egg near the window, letting it get some sunlight.

Keith glared at him from the kitchen as he made his coffee, "I'm not some cold-hearted hybrid, I still have feelings, Shiro," Keith muttered taking out the mug from the cabinets. Shiro frowned and he walked over, cupping his hand on Keith's hips and brought his husband closer.

"I never meant it to hurt your feelings darling," Shiro said softly leaning down to kiss his husband's warm neck, Keith huffed and Shiro gave more butterfly kisses along his neck.

"I love you so much baby," Shiro murmured.

"Hmm..."

Shiro smiled and he plucked the mug from Keith's grasp, "You go bring the egg outside, I'll bring your coffee," Shiro said.

"...And my snacks, I want my snacks," Keith muttered, he was still pouting and Shiro could practically hear it.

"Anything for you," Shiro said nuzzling the flushed neck and smirked when Keith squirmed away and pouted up at him.

"I'm still mad at you," Keith muttered closing one eye when Shiro kissed his temple, "At least you don't hate me," Shiro stated. Keith's pout faded and he wrapped his lean arms around Shiro's neck, fingers scraping against the short hair, he brought the older man's head down as he stood on his tiptoes to capture his bottom lip in a harsh hiss.

"I could never hate you," Keith whispered before leaning back in, his tongue slipping past Shiro's parted lips, Keith hummed when Shiro wrapped his firm arms around his waist and dragged him closer till not even a whisper of air separated them.

Mug down, Shiro slipped his hands up Keith's flimsy top, fingers tracing up the spine, stopping at the jagged scar that crossed his shoulder, he fingers the puckered skin before drifting down, cupping his husband's lovely plump cheeks.

Shiro swallowed Keith's gasp by returning the favoring of slipping his tongue inside, he grinned into the kiss as Keith whined and tightened his arms around Shiro's neck, nails digging into his meaty shoulders. Shiro slid one hand down Keith's ass and towards his thigh, hitching the leg up on his hips, pressing Keith against the counter.

"Still mad?" Shiro purred.

"Hate— _ngh_ —hate you," Keith lied into the kiss. Shiro hummed and lifted the other leg and Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro's hips, rocking his hips and moaning his body pulsed.

Although it was short lived when they heard an ear-splitting crack, they both tensed up and snapped their eyes opened, pulling away from each other's lips they turned to the egg which was sunbathing near the window.

"Did you..."

"Yup,"

Another cracking sound and boners forgotten, they scrambled away from the kitchen and towards the egg. Sure enough, there was a crack on top of the shell and slowly growing.

"I-I'll get the bath ready!" Keith hissed and turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs. Shiro quickly grabbed the egg and brought it outside, holding it up above his head and let the sun's rays hit the incubator.

"Shiro! What in the cosmos are you doing!?"

Shiro snapped his head up to see Keith waving at him from the bathroom window.

"I thought you said the sun was good for the egg!"

"Yeah but not when it's about to hatch! They need the darkness cause they have sensitive eyes!"

"Oh,"

Shiro spun on his heel, feet digging into the sand as he bolted back inside the house, trekking in the sand behind him. Shiro skidded into the wall as he tried to stop in front of the bathroom.

 _"Hereherehere!"_  Shiro shouted kicking off his sandals when he entered the bathroom, the tub was almost halfway filled and Keith quickly grabbed the incubator when Shiro shoved it at him.

"Keep the temperature to lukewarm, I'll take the egg out," Keith said then narrowed his eyes at the sand near the bathroom door and in the bathroom.

"Did you bring sand in the house?" Keith demanded, opening the incubator, it hissed and let out a small puff of steam as it opened.

"Uh...is that a trick question?"

"Shiro, I told you so many times—"

"—I know babe but the egg!"

Keith ignored him and gently plucked the heated egg from its space, it was large—massive. Keith carefully turned around and cracking egg in the warm water. Shiro glanced warily between the egg and Keith, fingers clenched in his shorts.

"You have the towels and blanket right?" Keith asked Shiro nodded towards the cabinet and Keith hurried towards the cabinet to grab the towels and the blanket from the rack, placing the fabric on the cold counter, Keith sat down at the edge of the tub, feet dipped in the warm water. The crack was slowly getting bigger each passing second, they held their breaths as one of the cracked shell lifted up, a drop of thick pinkish goop fell from the shell and into the water.

"Should we help?" Shiro asked but Keith shook his head, "They need to do this on their own, only help if it's necessary," Keith said remembering what his mother said.

Even if the child was quarter Galra, the genes are strong and could pass down for generations.

There was a small muffled whine from the behind the shell and before Keith could even do anything, Shiro was sitting crossed legged in the tub, soaking the shorts and the bottom of his shirt and already lifting off the top part of the shell.

"Shiro..." Keith said trailing off but even Keith couldn't stop Shiro if he was determined to do something, the large shell fell off and Keith smiled at the sight of his child sleeping in the shell, it was pink, eyes squeezed shut and honestly looked like one of this small red potatoes that Keith occasionally bought at the grocery store.

The shell slowly fell away once Shiro helped their child and while Keith picked up the shells from the water, Shiro washed off their child in the warm water, "It's a boy," Shiro whispered feeling his eyes tear up when their baby squirmed, his lips wobbled and he started letting out small whimpering cries.

Keith already had the blanket splayed on the floor as Shiro lifted himself and the baby out of the tub, Shiro dried him off with a clean soft towel before placing him down on the blanket as Keith wrapped him up.

"Did you message your mom?" Shiro asked as Keith heaved himself off the floor and leaned his back against the sink counter, Shiro got out of the tub, water spilling from his shorts and onto the floor leaving a puddle.

"That's a safety hazard, go change and clean this up," Keith said and cooed at the baby as it squirmed uncomfortably, Shiro nodded and quickly left the bathroom to change out into a pair of soft sweats and a black tank top.

While he was wiping the floor with a towel, Shiro asked the question again.

"Mhm, she should be on her way," Keith murmured, fingers trailing across the pink cheeks. Once Shiro was done, he pressed his body beside Keith letting his husband lean his body towards him. "He kind of looks like you," Shiro said.

Keith let out a wet laugh, "Shiro, our baby looks like a red potato," he murmured. "The most precious red potato in the universe," Shiro added smiling as Keith laughed again, he brought their son up to kiss his smushed forehead.

"What'd you decide on a name?" Keith asked, his heart melted as their son let out a tired yawn. "Me?" Shiro asked perplexed.

"Mhm, Remember we decided that if they were a boy you would name and if they were a girl I would name," Keith said kissing his forehead again, smiling against the soft skin.

"Oh I—I was thinking of naming him Takahiro—Hiro for short, do you like it?" Shiro asked nervously.

"I love it," Keith said instantly. Shiro grinned and he reached around Keith's shoulder to squeeze Takahiro's cheeks, puckering up the small pink lips.

"He's so cute, hands down the cutest baby in all of the universes," Shiro cooed.

"What a biased fact,"

They both looked up to see Krolia smiling at them amused from the doorway, "Sorry I was late, got stuff in a minor delay," she said fixing her watch. Shiro helped Keith up and watched as Keith handed Takahiro over to Krolia who laid him on the sink counter, hand protecting his head from the cold counter.

With her spare hand, she unwrapped the blanket and frowned. "Did you forget his diaper?" she stated. Shiro winced and quickly grabbed a towel from the closet and handed it to Krolia, they watched as she carefully single-handedly put a diaper on Takahiro, who wiggled away from the cold hands.

"He looks healthy, best to get him checked at the space hospital soon though and get him recorded into the database," Krolia said glancing down at Takahiro who wiggled uncomfortably.

"He has your father's eyebrows," she said running a gentle finger over the sparse brows, "He looks like a potato," Keith stated.

Krolia raised an eyebrow at Keith who shrugged innocently, "He does..." he murmured shifting in his spot, Krolia let out an amused huff and grabbed Takahiro's clothes from the drawer. It was a simple baby orange onesie with little cartoon tigers printed all over it. Krolia then wrapped up Takahiro carefully and correctly in the blanket while the new parents watched closely.

Krolia then lifted him up and handed him to Shiro who cradled their son gently in his large arms.

"I told everyone," Krolia said glancing at her nails, she sighed when she saw Keith's frown and jerked her head over towards the door.

"The delay was that your friends started crying and I had to go pick them up, or else I would've come here quicker for the birth," she explained, "They're probably waiting anxiously downstairs," Krolia said.

Keith shifted nervously and he glanced over at Shiro and got a warm smile in return, "I'm sure everyone's excited to see him," he said.

And with that said, Keith unplugged the tub and let the water drain, they left the bathroom and Keith frowned at the sand in the hallways, when they reached the stairs they could hear the excited whispers.

Lance was sitting on the counter while Pidge raided their kitchen and Hunk looked like he was mac and cheese in the saucepan and the smell was already wafting up the stairs, Shiro's stomach rumbled at the smell but he suppressed it as he walked carefully down the stairs, Takahiro cradled in the cook of his arm and his other hand balancing on the railing.

"Stop raiding my fridge," Keith called crossing his arms, they all snapped their heads over them and gasped.

"Let me see!"

"I call dibs on godfather!"

"I wanna hold him first!"

They all rushed towards Keith who raised his hand and they halted right in front of them, they all frowned when Keith narrowed his eyes and pointed towards the stove, "Is that stove turned off?" he demanded.

They all scrambled towards the stove but it was Pidge who quickly turned off the stove and ran back and waited eagerly with large watery puppy eyes, all three of them bouncing on their toes and peeking behind Keith at the bundled baby in Shiro's arms.

"Sit, we're not playing hot potato in the kitchen," Keith said, they all instantly sat down on the floor, while Shiro laughed behind him, Keith inhaled sharply and pointed towards the couch.

"Stop being so dumb!" Keith hissed as they pushed past him towards the couches and held out their arms. Shiro shook his head and carefully adjusted Takahiro in his lap and handed him to Hunk probably the first person he trusts from the trio.

"Oh. My. Gosh, he is  _ador_ -able! Look at his little nose! And his little eyebrows, and his cute  _wittle_ ears! Yo, you guys make a cute ass baby!"

"What's his name?" Pidge asked reaching out to poke the baby's cheeks.

"Takahiro, Hiro for short," Keith said crossing his arms, copying his mom who was standing a bit further away from the team.

"I'm surprised, I wouldn't expect as someone as ugly as Keith to have a cute baby, probably got all his genes from Shiro," Lance stated and yelped when Shiro punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Apologize," Shiro stated.

"...sorry..."

"I'm the ugly one and yet you're the one without a partner," Keith stated, there was a moment of silence, Pidge pushed up her glasses and gave Lance a look who stared mouth open at Keith, "You want some ice?" she asked.

Lance bronze skin flushed bright red and he glared at Pidge, "Shut up!" he hissed then glared at Shiro who was holding back a laugh, "Why don't you punch him!" he whispered harshly.

"Cause he's my husband and you did deserve that," Shiro stated, Lance went to retort back but a small whine had all of them tensing up.

Pidge squinted her eyes and tilted her head as Takahiro face crumbled up and he started whimpering, "You know, he kind of looks like Keith when he cries," she said while Hunk gently rocked Takahiro and hushed gently.

"He does, Keith get's those cheekbone dimples when he starts crying," Shiro said grinning peering down at Takahiro.

"I do not!"

Everyone ignored him.

"What color are his eyes?" Lance asked leaning over Hunk's arm, Shiro shrugged, "Not sure yet. He hasn't opened them yet,"

"Well your about to find out," Pidge said when Takahiro's eyes twitched, at this time Keith and Krolia walked over and they all formed a circle around Hunk and watched closely.

Takahiro squirmed uncomfortably, his tiny mouth opening in a tired yawn. That small yawn could've melted the coldest of hearts. With a confused sound, Takahiro finally opened his eyes, blinking rapidly.

"Oh, that's...something..." Lance stated.

Bright yellow eyes gazed up all of them in wonder.

"Galra genes  _are_  stronger than human genes," Krolia stated smiling gently at Takahiro when he made a soft cooing sound.

"How you guys gonna cover that?" Hunk asked curiously looking up at the two astounded parents, both Keith and Shiro looked at each other then down at their child who was currently mouthing at their edge of his blanket.

"I—I honestly have no idea," Keith said, he glanced worriedly at his mom who shrugged, "I don't know Keith, you were lucky. No fangs, not fur, no yellow eyes, and no pointed ears, there was nothing about you that was Galra," she said.

"Well I mean, most the military knows about like Aliens and stuff," Hunk said. "Yeah but imagine a preschool teacher whose student has yellow glowing eyes," Lance muttered.

"Leave his eyes alone, I think they're wonderful," Keith said sharply, Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder and gave Lance a look.

_Control your mouth_

"Uh, guys...." Pidge murmured drawing everyone's attention back to Takahiro, the yellow was slowly fading and showing off the normal white sclera and a pair of small dark gray pupils.

"Did I mention that you guys made a cute baby, cause that's one  _cuuuute_ baby~" Hunk whispered and smiled at Takahiro who turned his head towards Hunk.

"Hey little guy," Hunk cooed.

Keith sighed in relief when he saw the gray eyes, he didn't want Takahiro to get bullied for having weird purple eyes like he did.

"He looks like Shiro now," Krolia said, Shiro frowned and crossed his arms, "I wanted him to look like Keith," Shiro said deepening his frown.

"How can you both even tell who he looks like!" Keith demanded, glaring at both his mom and Shiro, he pouted when they both shrugged.

"Uh-oh, I think he wants his daddies," Hunk said holding up a squirming baby, Keith quickly stepped forward and gently cradled Takahiro in his arms.

"We did a good job," Shiro said resting his chin on Keith's shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

Takahiro cooed up at his daddies, giving them a toothless smile, eyes squinting and glazed over. "Adorable," Keith murmured leaning down to kiss his small nose, Shiro leaned forward and did the same, the tips of his hair tickling Takahiro's nose as he pulled away.

Takahiro wrinkled his nose and shut his eyes, a small sneezing breaking the conversation from the trio, there was a  _fwump_  sound and they all turned to Takahiro who normal human ears turned into small fluffy purple ears on the side of his head that twitched.

"Oh no,"

"Yup...I have nothing to say,"

"Are you happy now, he's got something of mine," Keith said narrowing his eyes at Shiro who let out a disbelieving laugh, he reached down to run the pads of his fingers on the small fur alongside the curve of his ears.

"He's still adorable," Shiro said.

"Shiro he's got purple alien ears, I don't know if he can turn those back to normal human ears,"

"Kind of looks like my cousin's ears," Krolia murmured, Thace had those same kinds of ears.

"You gotta admit, he's still adorable,"

Keith sighed and looked down at his son, who blinked up at him, ears flicking and he smiled again, the same toothless smile and cooed up at his daddies.

"Yeah...he's still cute,"

* * *

 

"Aren't you lucky we used condoms when we were younger," Shiro stated once Keith put Takahiro to sleep, the pair of lungs on that kid was impeccable.

"Shiro...stop,"

"You'd be laying eggs left and right,"

"Shiro!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is self-edited and if you guys find any mistakes of any sorts, could you please tell me so I can go back and fix it!
> 
> Aside from the mistakes, any feedback is okay! Don't hesitate to tell me how it was! :)


End file.
